Lord Elrond
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: I'm sorry Lord Elrond. I am for real. Never meant to make your daughter cry. I've apologised a million times. You get the picture.Just R&R ok!


A/N: Ermmm…Don't really know what to say about this fic. I was listening to The Vines' cover of Miss Jackson. And I thought, hey. It sounds fitting. Yeah, I prefer the original version by Outkast but the lyrics were hard to suit. So I used The Vines' version instead.  
  
PS: I don't own anything recognizable, except the plot.  
  
-Lord Elrond-  
  
-I'm sorry Lord Elrond  
  
I am for real.  
  
Never meant to make your daughter cry.  
  
I've apologized a trillion times.-  
  
I sighed. She was so beautiful. She meant the world to me. She was part of me. She is my light, which never seemed to go out. She believes. She believes in me, in us. And all I can do is feel sorrow. All I can do is make her cry. When all she has ever done for me is love me. Now, she gives me her pendant. "It is mine to give to whom I chose."  
  
She chooses me. We kiss. Perhaps for the last time.  
  
-You can plan a pretty picnic  
  
But you can't predict the weather.-  
  
His gaze was searing. It was intense. After all these years that I have lived with him as a foster son, I have never been so intimidated which I chose not to show. "She stays because she believes there is hope!" I argue. Then, he argues back. "She stays because of YOU, Estel." Silence. I knew that part of what he was saying was in fact the truth. His eyes suddenly change from stern to soft and genuine care. "Let her go, my son. Let her sail away with the rest of her kin. Let her go…" I sighed. I knew he was right. I looked up at him; my eyes glistening with unshed tears. I nodded.  
  
As I made my way to meet her, yet again, my mind dug past memories. I remembered the very first time I set my eyes upon her. She was the most beautiful being in all of Middle Earth. Her long ebony hair flowed over her milky shoulders, wind entangling its fingers in her hair. Her lips, like luscious berries, skin, flawless and white. Her petite feet, lightly stepping onto the forest floor, never making a sound. Her eyes closed, she stopped walking and took in a deep breath into her heavenly body, smiling to herself. Then, all of a sudden, she opened her eyes, and looked straight at me. Eyes, bright and piercing; as though she was challenging me; yet soft and caring in a way I cannot explain either. For a few moments, time seemed to stop as our eyes met, myself, drowning in her intense gaze. I gained courage and approached her. Her name was Arwen Undomiel. From then on, it was bliss. Or so I thought.  
  
It never occurred to me that I also had a foster sister. Who lived all the way in Lorien. Her name was Arwen Undomiel. I fought the urge to regurgitate. It was not the fact that we were foster siblings. After all, we had never met each other before. Not even once during my youth. It was the fact that she WAS the daughter of my foster father. The daughter of Lord Elrond half-elven. The fact that she was her people's star.  
  
That afternoon is an afternoon I will never be able to forget. The look upon my foster father's face. The look upon Arwen's face. It was very clear that my foster ada loved his daughter dearly, and wasn't about to let his daughter slip away with another immortal[yet]OR a mortal. Even if he loved me dearly, as his own son; even if not by blood. However, the anger in his face was clear. I myself felt slightly angered. How could he be angry at me, when it is not my fault I have never met my foster sister? How is it in anyway my fault?  
  
-Me and your daughter  
  
We got a special thing going on.  
  
You say it's puppy love,  
  
We say it's fully grown  
  
Hope that we feel this,  
  
Feel this way forever  
  
You can plan a pretty picnic,  
  
But you can't predict the weather no,  
  
You can't predict the weather-  
  
We broke into an argument. Something that we had never done in a very long time. Funnily, I do not clearly remember most of what he or I said to each other. Probably they were hurtful. But I remembered the most important parts of the fight. We finally reached a point where both parties were extremely tired. Then he said, "My son. I am not angry at you. I. I am angered at myself. For not introducing you two. For not noticing. It is MY fault, my son. I am to be blamed." I stood there in shock for a few moments. I held back my words. For the first time in my life, I had seen shame in his eyes. Shame at HIMSELF. I couldn't help myself. I opened my arms and embraced him. I kept on saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" over and over again. Then I said, "It's not entirely your fault, ada." But he shook his head. "It is," he said. "No." I said stubbornly. Finally, he smiled. "You can be so stubborn sometimes." Then he said, "Go to her."  
  
I smiled, hugged him again, and ran off to find my love.  
  
That was years ago. But the memories were still fresh in my mind, evergreen. Then, I found her. By her lonesome, staring into the night sky. I approached her softly. She turned her head towards me, smiling. But seeing my worrisome face, she frowned softly. I reached her and she took me into her arms. "What is the matter?" she asks me. I look into her eyes, then her eyes fall onto her pendant that I had placed into her soft hands. She looked back up. "It is yours." I shook my head. "I cannot keep it. Please. You must sail with your kin. It was nothing more than a dream." I said with much difficulty and pain in my heart. Then she looked at me, with a fierce determination in her eyes. "It was a gift. Keep it."  
  
In my heart I knew what she meant. Though she was leaving, she still believed. She still loved. We embraced and kissed for the last time. Then she left my embrace and I felt the warmth leave my body and I shuddered. I felt a tear slip out of the side of my eye. And although she had her back turned, I knew that she must have cried too.  
  
~I'm sorry Lord Elrond  
  
I am for real.  
  
Never meant to make your daughter cry.  
  
I've apologized a million times.  
  
Me and your daughter,  
  
We got a special thing going on.  
  
You say it's puppy love,  
  
We say it's fully grown  
  
Hope that we feel this,  
  
Feel this way forever  
  
You can plan a pretty picnic,  
  
But you can't predict the weather no,  
  
You can't predict the weather.  
  
I'm sorry Lord Elrond  
  
I am for real.  
  
Never meant to make your daughter cry.  
  
I've apologized a million times.~  
  
-fin-  
  
A/N: How was it? I meant for it to be a sad fic. Please, just do me a favor and review alright? Pwetty pwease? 


End file.
